


Reflector's Angel

by thepheonixqueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Slave Trade, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflector had no idea what he would stumble on while securing Shockwave's latest copy of Minibots Gone Wild but his life would never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflector's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts), [Quiet_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/gifts), [Iamanalbatross](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iamanalbatross).



** Reflector's Angel **

 

** Prologue **

 

It all began long ago, far longer than those involved would care to admit, in the heart of Kaon during the end of the Golden Age... **  
**

 

The city-state of Kaon was a dark and harsh world at the best of times and in the twilight of the Golden Age it was a nightmare of depravity. It was in this world that three tiny younglings, or one depending on how you looked at, were ushered into one of the cities over-flowing orphanages.

 

In most city-states, no sparkling or youngling remained in such facilities for long, relatives or a loving home would sweep them away before too long- but not in Kaon. In Kaon, most sparklings and younglings remained in the orphanages until adulthood or the rest of their lives, which ever came first. Far too many of the sparklings who entered the orphanages ended up leaving only as parts of other younglings and sparklings, with energon so expensive and the amount of credits given for the orphans care so small, slow starvation was a spectre that stalked the recharge cribs and mini berths. Many of the younglings turned to the extensive underground crime circuit, becoming stimulant runners, or in most cases prosti-bots for the mechs who came to Kaon for berth pets. Some who didn't turn to crime went out to beg, trying to wheedle mechs and femmes to spare a few credits or a cube of low grade. Many of the youngest were the ones who begged, and eventually they too joined the crime syndicate.

 

As the three, or one, sparklings entered the orphanage, they were greeted by the director who managed this orphanage.

 

"Well, so this is the unique new arrival? Welcome to Kaon's Home for Sparklings #6. You will obey the following rules: No loud noises, you will not run inside, there is a limit to one cube per sparkling per day- in your case you will be allowed two since your..unique frame requirements are slightly higher, you will obey the proctor and you will be in recharge in your assigned berth on time or you will be cast out into the street to scavenge with the turbofoxes."

 

The tiny mechlets trembled at this dark pronouncement, and quickly nodded that they would be good bots. The director stood and left them alone in the large room and did not return. Instead, a medium sized truckbot entered and smiled warmly, "Hello, I'm the proctor here, my name is Pickup. I will do my best to get you settled in as best as I can."

 

The lovely green truckbot lead them to a berth and helped them drink their energon cubes, a third cube pulled from his subspace ensured that all three of his frames were properly fueled for the first time he could remember.

 

The lovely truckbot became the center of his new life as he was shown how to survive in the orphanage and where the classroom was for the mandated education required of all such orphanages.

 

It was with a breaking spark that the little mech, now newly in his youngling frame, said goodbye to his beloved truckbot as he departed for the outside world.

 

Many Decavorns passed and the little mech grew up and as the war began he chose a side, choosing to side with the mech who had helped him after his beloved truckbot had left. Megatron promised that life would be better with those who were strong and worthy ruling Cybertron, and that was a side that the mech now known as Reflector wanted to be on.

 

It was many vorns later, during a mission that he had discovered finally what had happened to his beloved Pickup. As he hacked the Autobot database he discovered that Pickup had enlisted as an Autobot and as standard for new recruits had been given a new name- his beloved was now known as Kup.

 

Kup. He would find him, and make him his as a proper Decepticon should. His and his alone.

 

** Chapter 1 **

 

Many vorns had passed, but Reflector had finally found his beloved Kup. He can still remember the sol he first found his Kup again, spying him on a mission to meet with Shockwave on Cybertron.

 

Reflector watched and waited, Shockwave was to meet him here to give him the latest updates for Central Command. As he waited he observed the mechs and femmes going about their sols in the Autoboot camp. As he watched a group of young cadets were marched by and then...there he was.

 

Reflector felt his spark surge is a powerful pulse, the object of his affection was before him. He gazed at his Kup a moment longer before his optics narrowed. His beloved was in terrible shape- he looked like a bot ten times his age, his armour dull and cracked and the paint on it was scratched and faded. As he watched, his beloved moved behind a building into the shadows, pulled out a cheap cy-gar and began chewing on the end in his mouth. Horror filled Reflector's spark- cy-gars? His beloved had become addicted to those filthy things?

 

In less time than it took to think about it, Reflector had hacked into the base's database determined to find out all he could about what his beloved had been doing. What he found dismayed and angered him.

 

Time and again, Kup had been passed over for younger, less talented bots who were aft kissers and suck-ups. In one file, Kup's origins as a Kaon orphan was used as a reason not to promote him despite his high scores and excellent capabilities.

 

It was an outrage.

 

Reflector had sworn to take care of his Kup from then on, even if the bot never knew of it. **  
**

 

He thought back to the glorious day that he had managed to get his Kup in his berth, luring him to one of the apartments he used for a cover after he had 'accidentally' ran into him in a bar. Getting the intoxicated mech home had been distressingly easy, making him worry how many bots had taken advantage of his beloved Kup.

 

Reflector's spike and valve tingled at the memories of that long night. He had fragged and been fragged quite through the berth, the feel of his beloved Kup in him and around him a sinful delight.

 

It had only fanned the flames of his spark- he would have Kup in his berth again, and this time all three of his frames would drape themselves over the writhing bot as they drove Kup into overload again and again.

 

But first, he had this farce of a mission to complete. Every stellar cycle, the infamous Playbot released a special Minibot only edition of their magazine and a recording entitled "Minibots Gone Wild" and every stellar cycle he was sent to retrieve a copy for Shockwave and his collection. As he entered his disguise safely in place, he walked to the front desk and announced he was a courier here to pick up a private order for Demisphere.

 

"Oh, of course! He is such a good customer! Say do you think he would be interested in a copy of the next magazine as well? It is a Special Edition- Strong and Sturdy: Working Mechs."

 

As Reflector turned to say no, his spark stopped pulsing. There on the cover of a Playbot magazine was a very unhappy and grumpy looking Kup with his sparkplates cracked slightly.

 

** Chapter 2 **

 

Kup paced within his apartment, anxiety filling his spark. Today was the day. Today his reputation would be ruined. He could remember exactly how he got into this mess.

 

Kup leaned against the wall and took another small puff on his cy-gar. Ah, the sweet smoke filled his intake and stilled the fine trembling from his servos. He had almost waited too long to satiate his need. He had started on cy-gars for pleasure long ago- after so long it was now a necessity. A fact Kup hide even from himself.

 

As he savored his forbidden treat, a voice from the dark suddenly had reality crashing done.

 

"Well, well well. Sergeant Kup, what do we have here? Surely a bot as old as you knows the policy about cy-gar smoking? Wouldn't want something like this to make it to the council or the Magnus' attention now would you?"

 

Tradewind was an unscrupulous trader of a truckbot, nearly on par with Swindle only Autobot allied.

 

"Tradewind, what do you want? I cain't and won't give you weapons or mods to sell ta keep my aft outta the slagheap. So what da you want, since I suspect you ain't here at random?"

 

Tradewind smirked, "You see, it works like this- I need to, convince a few bot such as yourself that they need to take part in a little opportunity-"

 

"I ain't a whore, Tradewind."

 

"Yes, I know. Here's the deal- I get a commision when I bring my employers certain mechs they have been trying to get for a certain publication?"

 

"What kinda publication?" Kup looked at the mech suspiciously.

 

"I believe you know it- Playbot? You pose, spark showing, and I forget I ever saw you here. Do we have a deal?"

 

"What?!? Why da frag would they want old bot like me?"

 

"It doesn't matter; either you'll show for a photoshoot or I ruin your career- what's left of it anyway."

 

He tossed a small datapad at Kup's peds, transformed and sped of into the darkness he had come from. Kup stood there, and his proud shoulders slumped as he realized he had no choice.

 

Kup sat on a chair and pulled out a cube of high grade from his subspace. Sipping it slowly, he tried not to think about how he was going to explain this to Autobot Command and the Council. He shuddered as his thoughts turned to the ordeal called a photoshoot.

 

Kup had slowly transformed at the large towering building that housed the Playbot complex with the fabled Playbot Penthouse located at the top.

 

He did not want to be here.

 

Trudging to the doors, Kup entered the lobby and actually blushed for the first time in so long he couldn't actually remember when that was. The lobby looked like a sex toy store had mated with a XXX moviehouse and a brothel then all three had exploded. Everywhere one looked were advertisements for Playbot's newest porn flicks, advertisers had interfacing toys and stimulants in display cases while scantily armored bots sashayed about seductively.

 

Cautious moving through the sea of communicable 'facing diseases, he made it unaccosted to the front desk and handed over the pad Tradewind had given him.

 

"Oh. yes! We've been expecting you. Use the elevator to the fifth floor, studio 37. The prep team is waiting to spruce you up a bit before you begin."

 

'Spruce up',  hah! Five cycles had passed before  he was able to escape the prep team's clutches.

 

He had gone from the slag heap, right into the smelter.

 

Another six cycles of being moved into the positions they wanted, of countless photos being taken to the yelled refrain of ' primus at least look a little happy or try for not miserable.'

 

Kup shuddered at the thought of the ordeal he had suffered and would suffer through now that the photos were being published. He took a long pull from the cube and savored the slow burn.

 

A chime at the door, caused him to set aside his high grade and see who was here this time of day.

 

As he opened his door, his optics widened and chaos ensued.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Reflector was infuriated.

 

It had taken him all day, with all three of his frames working non-stop but nearly all the copies of that...that...outrage had been collected and destroyed. The 'nearly all' part was the problem, based on the number of copies made that he had gotten when he had hacked Playbots database to erase all the photos of his Kup from their memory core, there were still four copies out there.

 

Four copies of his beloved Kup being forced to look like a...a..common pleasurebot. Oh his poor Kup, to have made to suffer so. When he finds the one responsible for this outrage, their spark will be delivered to Oil Slick in a box.

 

As Reflector turned back to his console he began to hack into the Playbot database once more. Pulling up the shipping information for this morning when that atrocity had been delivered, he found each listing and checked to see how many he had bought, stolen or forced the giving of. One by one he crossed of the list until only two listing remained: three had been delivered to the Towers' private mail room and the last had been sent by courier to his beloved Kup as he was the main bot covered- Reflector's spark flared as he remembered opening the filth to see a full centerfold of his beloved, sparkplates fully open and the most miserable look on his faceplates as if he would have rather been anywhere else but there.

 

He would have to have Spectro to infiltrate the nobles' private territory and steal them, and hack away the memories of having seen his Kup in such a state.

 

But first he would have to go and get the copy from his beloved Kup, and see if he needed comforting from such trauma.

 

Reflector transformed into his current disguised alt-form, a large truckbot and drove off towards his dearest Kup's apartment. Arriving quickly, since he was never far from his Kup if he could help it, he headed up to the third floor apartment and raised a servo to the chime. Then he stopped, the door was ajar. Kup would never allow such a security breach. Thinking somebot was attempting to steal from his bot, Reflector pushed the door open and strode in- then he froze in horror. The apartment was in shambles, signs of a struggle everywhere. And there in the center of the front room, a half smoked cy-gar had gone out.

 

** Chapter 3 **

 

Black, that was the first thing Kup noticed. Black, not the nothing that would be there if his visual center had been offline. This was swiftly followed by the realization that he could hear silence broken only by a slight hum of power coming from somewhere. He tried to reach up and activate his coms only to discover that he was bound in stasis cuffs and could not move at all.

 

Frag.

 

He tried to think of how he had gotten here, slowly remembering the mech who had pushed into his apartment when he had cracked the door open at the knock. He remembered how the mech had begun ranting about how he was even more perfect in person and how he had searched for him so long. Fragging crazy mech.

 

They had fought, and as Kup reached for his laser musket- he had gone offline. The slagger must have hit him with a the stasis cuffs on too high of a setting. Kup tried to see how much time had passed since then only to find his chronometer was offline. Quickly running a check on his processor, he found not only was his chronometer offline but so were his mapping programs, his coms were disabled and he was unable to log onto any of the message boards.

 

Double Frag.

 

As he tried to come up with possible options on getting out of this, he heard a faint sound. Listening as hard as he could he could discern the sound- pedsteps. Pedsteps that were getting closer to him.

 

Triple Frag.

 

Suddenly there was bright light before his optics, which struggled to adjust. There before him was the same crazy bot as before. He was standing in front of Kup, who could now see he was tied spread eagle to a large plush berth.

 

"I'm sorry had to let you wake up like that, sweetspark. I didn't think you'd be up already, those cuffs shocked you quite hard. Don't worry though, my medic will give you a thorough going over when he arrives to do your mods."

 

"Mods? Mods! I ain't getting no stinkin' mods! Who the frag are ya? Why have ya brought meh here? I ain't gonna reveal any secrets or security codes!"

 

"Secrets? Codes? What would I want with those? I could buy that information from the source if that is what I wanted. No, you will be a good mech and get your special mods. Just think, in a few sols you will be a perfect companion for me. Perfect."

 

"Yer glitched! Let me go!"

 

"I am NOT GLITCHED!" The mech paused and composed himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. However, I am not glitched and I will not let you go- you will be the perfect companion for me once we have you properly moded. I will warn you now- if you keep being difficult like this, I will have no chioce but to alter my plans for you."

 

"So you'll let meh go, if I make to much trouble fer ya?"

 

"No, silly mech. I never said I would let you go. I would just switch from modding you into a companion to transferring your spark into a new frame. I've always been partial to this lovely felinoid primitive frame I have. Hmm, that would be nice. I could give you energon in a pretty little dish and you could lap it up. Hmm, yes, very nice image indeed. I may have to do this either way it turns out."

 

"You'll never get away with this, ya know that right?"

 

"Oh, but I will. No one will look for an old model like yourself. I had my detective research you after I saw that lovely image of you in Playbot- no family, few friends. Who would miss you for long? No, you are mine. It even says so on your collar- see?" The mech reached down to Kup's neck and raised a small metal disk to where Kup could read it, 'Property of Noblemech Sparkember. If found com 3784576.33 Reward will be given.'

 

Primus fragging slagpit. The mech had put a fraggin' collar and tag on him.

 

"I must go and com the medic. Don't worry my little truckbot- you'll be so cute once we finish modding you up!" Sparkember turned, walked out of a door Kup could not see from where he lay and with a sparkcrushing sound, the locks turned and Kup was alone once more.

 

** Chapter 4 **

 

Three sols. Three sols had passed since his beloved Kup had been cruelly stolen from him. Three sols in which the bright nova of anger within his spark had cooled into a tightly compressed ball of pure fury and outrage.  How dare he? HOW DARE HE!

 

Kup is his, pure and simple.

 

When he had burst into his dear Kup's apartment, he had found the half-smoked cy-gar lying where it had fallen in the struggle that had raged within.  Viewfinder had reached with trembling servo and gently picked up the fallen token of his beloved. It had still been warm to the touch, and slightly moist from oral lubricants on the lightly chewed end.

 

Spectro and Spyglass began to canvas the apartment, searching for a clue to the identity of the mech or femme who had perpetrated this outrage. Reflector would find them, yes, find them and make them suffer as never before.

 

The clue had come in the form of a small shard of armor. Judging by the look of it, a piece of a faceplate- Viewfinder had smirked, their Kup had not gone without doing damage. Reflector sighed, yet another reason why he loved his dear Kup so.

 

He was so feisty- he had been a cybercat in the berth.

 

They couldn't wait to go another round or ten.

 

He had used the broken armor to track down the mech responsible for daring to steal their Kup. Scans had turned up CNA, and from there he had hacked the main Iaconian Medical database and ran a search.

 

_**One Match Found**_.

 

The mech was given the dubious name of 'Sparkember' during his two-sol stint in Autobot boot camp, before he was kicked out for attempting to bribe his way out of training and to skip to getting Elite Guard wings. The medic had made an annotation, that the mech had the dimmest, smallest spark, with the least charge he had ever seen short of a bot going permanently offline.

 

Reflector couldn't help but snicker at that.

 

Now, however, his three frames were positioning themselves in the ductwork of the Tower enclave, preparing to commence the rescue operation. If his Kup had so much as a scratch on his paintjob...

 

Viewfinder, positioned by the main entry, stilled as an older medicbot approached and rang the chime. The door opened and there stood the mech himself, Sparkember.

 

"Ah, Transplant, so good of you to come. Do come in."

 

Transplant. Why did that name come back red on his HUD? He ran a quick search and quickly read the result.

 

Transplant: Medic-Discredited; banned from practice. Arrested and discredited after it was discovered he had been having lower class sparklings and younglings kidnapped and stolen to be offlined to provide fresh new parts to his high profile patients. The most prominent case being the two small split-spark twins who were rescued during the raid. Sideswipe had needed to have new legs, several key engine parts and his optics replaced. His twin Sunstreaker had had most of his armor and several pieces of his protoform removed along with his opics and vocal processor. 

 

Megatron had left strict orders: this mech was to killed on sight or captured and brought before him so he could have the pleasure.

 

Megatron detested those who harmed or preyed upon sparklings and younglings.

 

Dear Primus, there was only one reason for this, this chop shop artist to be here. His dear Kup.

 

Reflector's spark blazed in outrage- this mech would not soil his beloved Kup with his foul touch.

 

Spectro picked up the two mechs from his vantage point, watching as they headed to a room in the back of the opulent suite. His optics narrowed and zoomed in as Sparkember entered a code into a small datapad set in the wall hidden by a crystal display on a shelf.

 

"Now, Transplant, I have assembled the mods I wish you to add as well as a possible frame change if he proves too quarrelsome. Did you bring the new programs for him?"

 

"Yes, I have the programs you requested as well some additional ones to help make your new...acquisition more compliant. I also brought a few sets of schematics for possible new paintjobs for it as well."

 

The two mechs walk into a secret room that revealed itself in front of them as Reflector fumed in sheer fury and outrage.

 

How dare he!? How DARE he!

 

He stole Reflector's beautiful, beloved, PERFECT Kup, and apparently could not appreciate the sheer perfection that he was. He wanted to desecrate Kup's perfect frame with foul mods, to pollute the brilliance of his processor with filthy code hacks.

 

Reflector's fury he felt reach a new level of rage as he swore to avenge his beloved Kup and make Sparkember suffer beyond his feeble processor's darkest imaginings.

 

** Chapter 5 **

 

Sparkember turned to Transplant as they entered, "There is your subject."

 

Kup lay on the berth, still spread eagled but now with a gag in his mouth.

 

"I thought you were keeping him offline until after the procedure? Why does he need a gag as well?"

 

"Well, you were taking so long. I decided I wanted a little fun- I tried to get him to suck my spike, and the fragging glitch tried to bite me! Me! After all I've done for him!"

 

Transplant shook his helm at the noble's foolishness. "After the new code is in, he'll be more than willing to suck your spike all sol or have you spike him all sol long. It will be perfectly safe if you simply contain yourself until I am done."

 

Transplant began setting up his equipment, removing several datapads and a series of boxes in various sizes that were unmarked. Sparkember pouted and sat on the edge of the berth stroking along Kup's plating. "I can't wait for you to fix him up. Ugh, what a fragging plain bot. And this paintjob! Blargh."

 

"Yes, yes, I'll get him all pretty and polished for you, and have him panting after you soon enough. I'll start the code hacks downloading into his processor and then begin installing the internal mods first."

 

Transplant hooked a few cables to medical access ports on Kup's helm and attached the other ends to two datapads. He began typing and entering data onto the pad expertly.

"You did get the special mods I requested didn't you Transplant?"

 

"Yes, your specialized mods were delivered as scheduled. I swear it was so much easier when I could just get the parts myself, fresh from their...donors. I never had such issues when I was home on Haydon IV. I just had to avoid mentioning that the parts were from slumbots and not the middle class bots I said they were. As if anyone cared what happened to slumbot sparklings."

 

"Quite, you did them a service. At least it was a better death than starving on the street or being deactivated by a customer while whoring themselves. The enforcers didn't think of that, did they!"

 

Transplant typed a few more things and entered the commencement code. The download began to install the new coding into his subjects processor, burying it deep enough that it would take an expert to find it when he was done.

 

"There, he is on his way to being your obedient little berthpet. I added several strands of non-violence code as well, so you don't have to worry about biting problems. Now, to add the internal mods and we can then make him pretty for you. Here, go through these schematics and pick out what you want your pet to look like."

 

Transplant hands him a datapad and Sparkember quickly start flipping through the images saved on it. Transplant then turned and opened the first box and began the process of surgically adding in the new mod into the bot's frame.

 

===========================================================

Reflector was furious. Beyond furious.

 

He had tracked his beloved Kup here, had SEEN the very mech responsible, and now, on the cusp of retrieving his beloved Kup he was being blocked by a slagging door.

 

He had seen Sparkember enter a code in and had memorized it, but when he went to enter it, he was told it was not accepted and saw that it required a CNA scan to get in.

 

So he was hacking his way in, and it was taking too long- too slagging long to leave his precious Kup in the servos of those despicable dastards. He was almost there thought, so close!

 

===============================================================

 

Transplant wiped his servos on a cleaning rag, making sure to get all the fluids off of his servos before he turned to Sparkember.

 

"The internal mods were successfully installed and the first two programs have just finished downloading. Have you decided on what you want the mech to look like? I can remove the mods and put them on another frame if you like, but the cost will be extra."

 

Transplant then moved across the room and placed his servo on a concealed latch, that opened a recessed panel that swung open to reveal several dozen unoccupied frames of various makes and models. From a racecar with spoiler, to a cyclebot with a tiny trim waist, to an impossible small minibot and two primitive bestial forms, one felinoid and one caninoid.

 

"You have a very nice selection here Sparkember. You could sell these for quite some credits, I know several bots who would love to have their pet changed to something new. And its not like their former owners will be looking for them after all."

 

The two shared a laugh at that, knowing that the sparks that had dwelled with those frames that had once had one, had long ago gone out or been placed in another frame.

 

Sparkember looked at his collection before walking to the frame of a lithe carbot that was slim with a large bumper over the sparkplates.

 

"I was thinking about this one or maybe the felinoid. I don't think anyone at the club has a bestial felinoid yet."

 

With a loud bang, the door the secret annex of rooms blew in as Reflector lost the remains of his patience and burst in with all three of his frames and quickly had stasis cuffs on Sparkember and Transplant. Viewfinder rushed to where his beloved Kup lay. His anger rose still higher seeing his beloved tied spread eagle like a wanton whore, the gag in his mouth an added insult.

 

Viewfinder's spark froze for a solid breem when he saw the cables linked to Kup's processor and the datapads. What had they done to his beloved? He reached up and disconnected the cables, placing the tools and pads in his subspace unthinkingly. As he gathered the materials, he paused at the sight of the recent weld marks on his dearest Kup's pelvis- interface mods! He recognized the design of a spike cap and while the sight of the piercing that now hung from Kup’s exterior node would have been exciting if their beloved Kup had done it on his own, now it was just enraging. His other two frames hissed in displeasure at the treatment their Beloved had endured at the hands of these two slagheaps. They would pay for this!

 

** Chapter Six **

 

Reflector glared at the two bound bots before him. These fraggers had dared to steal what was his! Dared to take the most perfect mech in all existence- and were going to alter him! They dared to do this, and they were going to pay!

 

But he had other priorities at the moment. He turned to his beloveds offline frame, carefully caressing his armor as he carefully ensured that no further harm had come to his beloved Kup and undid the cuffs that bound his wrists and ankles. He then carefully patched himself into a medical port, savoring the feel and very flavor of his dearest's systems. He removed the code that was keeping him offline and withdrew to watch over him as he woke.

 

As he gazed upon that luscious form, the lovely blue optics began to glow softly and slowly grew brighter. Reflector's frame took a reluctant step or two back, knowing that Kup would react badly to the Decepticon symbol each frame bore. Kup's optics reached full power, and he slowly sat up and looked at the three mechs before him.

 

"Masters, what do you wish of me?"

 

Reflectors' sparks froze within them.

 

'What had they done to his Kup!? Master? Oh, Primus no!

 

Spectro's frame whirled about and placing a ped firmly on the sparkplates of Sparkember and began to press down hard. "Tell me you did not do what we think you have done! What program did you hack into him!?"

 

Sparkember whimpered in terror and pain as the pressure on his plates grew worse and worse. "Nothing too bad! Just something to make him biddable."

 

Reflectors' glare hardened. "You mean slave coding! Take it out now!"

 

Transplant began to laugh, "You can't take it out, only an expert can find where I put it in his processor."

 

"Then you will remove it! Do it now!"

 

"Or you will do what? I know what orders all Decepticons were given regarding me. Unless you are planning on releasing me /Reflector//, yes I know who you are, but unless you are planning to do so, then you have nothing to bargain with."

 

Spectro's fist tightened, and he lashed out- punching Transplant hard enough that his jaw dented in and locked in place. Transplant began making muffled sounds in outrage, while Sparkember began to cower in fear once more. Viewfinder began to move towards Sparkember to interrogate him as to what exactly had been done to his Kup, when he froze at the feeling of work roughened servos caressing his ankle  joint. He looked down and froze in horror at the sight of Kup at his feet.

 

"Please Master! Have I displeased you? Let me serve you Master, in anyway you may require! I am yours to do with what you will!"

 

"Oh Kup! No! Please, my Kup, stand up!"

 

"Of course Master! Anything to please you Master."

 

Reflector felt his sparks breaking at seeing his Kup this way. His poor beloved, how he must be suffering. Kup may not have been the vain, preening kind of mech so common in Autobot ranks but Kup had his pride. Pride in his strength, his job and in his independance. To be reduced to this by slave coding was horrific and he would make sure that it was repaid exquisitely.

 

Turning back to the two responsible, he glared at them. Transplant was doomed as he said, Megatron would take great pleasure in snuffing out his spark with his own servo. Sparkember's fate however, was not yet set. As he began to move towards the pathetic noble responsible for all of this, the empty frames on the wall caught his optic. As he looked at them, he realized how he would get /an expert// to fix his beloved Kup.

 

He grabbed the frame from the wall and put it next to Sparkember while Spyglass brought over the necessary tools he would require as well as small stasis cuffs and a mouth clamp.

 

Reflector patted the terrified nobles cheekplates snarkily.

 

"Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a little while."

 

Reflector doubted even Shockwave, minibot-connoisseur that he was, had ever seen a minibot this tiny. Sparkember's tiny, dim spark should be quite comfortable. He'd need his strength after all once Shockwave had his way with his processors and moved on to his spark and valve.

 

** Chapter 7 **

 

It hadn't taken a bot of Reflector's talent long to drag Transplant and the newly named ‘Daintyspark’ into the shuttle he had stolen. His poor Kup had meekly followed Reflector and sat in the second seat in the cockpit with a quiet, "Yes, master" that had hurt Reflector to hear. **  
**

 

After Reflector had placed Emberspark in his new frame, he had downloaded every scrap of information that Transplant and Sparkember had on the 'Pet circuit' and placed it in a datapad he placed on the slab-like berth Kup had been chained to. That information, as well as the frames so obscenely displayed on the wall should be enough for the Enforcers to find and arrest those responsible as well as free the mechs that were being kept as slaves and pets.

As anonymous com to Enforcer Headquarters caused sirens to be heard as Reflector left for a final time. The Enforcers could deal with the the pet circuit as well as Transplant's 'supply chain' since he rather doubted that the mech had changed his source of cheap parts -those poor sparklings.

As he thought about the sparklings that Transplant had murdered, his Spectro frame gave the mech a vicious kick to the helm. Megatron would ensure that he paid for each and every little life the mech had snuffed out before ending him.

Leaving his Spectro frame to guard his prisoners in the cargo bay, Reflector headed to the cockpit where his Viewfinder frame was preparing the shuttle for departure and keeping Kup company. His poor, poor Kup! He had just sat there like a drone without orders, not a bit of movement or a single word if Reflector hadn't spoken to him.

Reflector commed the control tower and requested clearance for departure, knowing he had to be cautious and not arouse suspicion at this point. Finally getting his clearance, he made sure to follow the precise route he was given until he cleared Cybertron's airspace. As soon as he was clear, Reflector changed course heading to a remote sector of space before changing route again this time to New Kaon.

As soon as he made the course change, Reflector commed General Shockwave. "General Shockwave, sir. I am returning to New Kaon at this time. There has been an....unforeseen development."

General Shockwave appeared on screen, "Would this 'unforeseen development' have to do with why you have an old truckbot with you when you were ordered to be inconspicuous and solo?"

Reflector fought the urge to object to Kup being called an old truckbot but managed to suppress it. "Yes, General Shockwave. I am also returning with two prisoners."

"Prisoners? What kind of prisoners?"

"One is a bot Lord Megatron has been looking forward to dealing with personally."

"Oh? What bot would that be?"

"I have captured the former medic Transplant."

General Shockwave became more attentive, "Transplant, I see. Lord Megatron will be pleased to finally deal with that mech. You have not explained why you have the old truckbot or the second prisoner, Reflector."

"The second prisoner is a noblemech from Cybertron. I was planning to give him to you, General Shockwave, in the hope that you might use your hacking skills to help my- the truckbot."

"Why does the truckbot need my help? And why would I be interested in a Cybertronian noblemech?"

"He requires your help, General, because Transplant and the noblemech installed very refined slave programming into his processor and it is beyond my skills to remove it."

"It must be formidable indeed then, you are one of our best hackers. You have not explained why I would help you or why I would want the noblemech, Reflector."

"I intended to gain your aid by offering you the noblemech in return, General Shockwave. As for why would want him, you may see for yourself." With that Reflector gave General Shockwave a camera view into the cargo hold where he could see Daintyspark. General Shockwave gave an involuntary rev at the sight of the tiny minibot.

"I see. Very well, bring me the truckbot when you bring my new little pet to my quarters." With that General Shockwave broke the connection.

Reflector turned to Kup, "You'll be back to yourself in no time at all my Kup. General Shockwave is the finest hacker in the Decepticons."

Kup simply smiled at him as he said, "Yes, Master. Whatever you want."

Primus, how that hurt to hear.

**  
** ==================================

As soon as Reflector landed on New Kaon, he was greeted at the shuttle port by General Shockwave himself. General Shockwave seized the tiny minibot as soon as the cargo bay was opened. Holding Daintyspark to himself, General Shockwave asked Reflector "What is his name?"

"He was called Sparkember, but I have been calling him Daintyspark. His spark seems to be much more comfortable back in this smaller frame than what he had before. I discovered that this was /Sparkember's// original frame and he had a change to a larger one. I thought you would enjoy him more in his proper size." **  
**

"Yes, he is quite perfect this size. I shall have to have a new collar made just for him, he is too small for the ones I already have. You may bring the truckbot to me after the prisoner is given to Lord Megatron. He is most looking forward to dealing with him personally." **  
**

 

Reflector nodded and grabbed Transplant with his Spectro and Spyglass frames while Viewfinder led Kup along, carefully guiding his mech to the throne room of the palace where Lord Megatron awaited their arrival.

As soon as they walked in, Lord Megatron sat straighter on his throne. A pleased smile crossed his faceplates as Transplant was placed before him by two of Reflector's frames. As soon as Transplant was set down, the two frames went to stand with Kup and Viewfinder.

Lord Megatron smirked at the terrified Transplant, "Why Transplant, you seem quite terrified. I suppose it only fitting, considering how scared your victims most have been. It must have taken such a brave mech to butcher small sparklings and younglings. What have you to say for yourself?"

Transplant glared up at Megatron, "Why do you care? They were just slumbots! They were never gonna amount to anything anyway! I at least gave them the chance to repay society instead of just leeching from it!"

Megatron looked enraged, "They were sparklings! Younglings! You murdered them and scrapped them for parts!"

Transplant gave a mirthless laugh, "They would have died anyway, in the factories or whoring themselves out to any bot with two credits to rub together!"

Megatron managed to look even more enraged, "Scalpel, Oil Slick! I think it is time you two begin to show your...appreciation of Transplants work. Here where we can all see it."

As the two mechs approached with matching sadistic glee, Transplant began to beg for mercy. His begging soon gave way to screams as the two mechs went to work.

\-------------------------

After Oil Slick and Scalpel had finished vivisecting Transplant, General Shockwave turned to Reflector where he was cuddling Kup and keeping his precious mech from seeing the gruesome death. "Bring your truckbot, Reflector. I wish to get this over with so I may spend time with my new little pet."

Reflector dipped his helm, "Come along Kup, General Shockwave will help you."

"Yes, Master."

Reflector hated hearing that.

As soon as they reached General SHockwave's quarters and stepped inside, General Shockwave put Daintyspark into a small cage on his desk. General Shockwave gestured to the desk chair. "Have him sit here, Reflector. I want this done quickly. I have a new pet to train after all."

"Of course, General Shockwave. Kup, please sit in the chair."

"Yes, Master. Of course."

General Shockwave looked at Reflector, "I see the coding is quite strong."

Reflector nodded, "Yes, it is. I could not remove it when I scanned his processor on the way back. It was most frustrating to only be able to remove this-" Reflector pulled the collar from his subspace. "He dared to steal and collar my mech."

Reflector had had to search the now former noblemech's home most thoroughly to find Kup's belongings that had been taken from his subspace, including his lasermusket. However, he had managed to find everything. Including the final three copies of the Playbot issue his Kup had been forced to pose for.

General Shockwave extended his hacking tools and plugged into Kup's helm, forcing Kup offline. General Shockwave poked around for several breems before retracting his hacking tools from Kup's helm. "There. Your mech should be back to normal when he wakes from recharge. The programs were quite sophisticated, I am not surprised you had trouble removing them. Several strands of code were quite thoroughly meshed with his processor."

General Shockwave then turned to the cage on his desk, "Leave us, Reflector. Take your truckbot to your quarters. I need to become better...acquainted with my new pet."

Reflector had his Viewfinder frame scoop up his Kup and left the room, as General Shockwave carried the struggling minibot towards his berth.

Carrying his Kup carefully through the halls, Reflector made sure to avoid several of the more important and larger mechs who may want to steal or 'try' his Kup. Arriving safely in their quarters, Reflector carefully set Kup on their berth and watched him recharge while Spectro and spyglass began to carefully clean him with solvents and clean rags, followed by a thorough polishing until his Kup shone.

Once Kup was polished to a mirror finish, Reflector sat beside the berth and watched as he waited for his beloved Kup to wake up.

Finally, Reflector heard Kup's systems begin to pick up speed and his optics began to glow faintly before  gaining strength. **  
**

================================ **  
**

 

Kup groaned as he woke up, feeling stiff and disorientated. As his optics powered up, he found three mechs leaning over him and staring avidly at him. What the frag? **  
**

 

Jerking away, Kup looked around and realized that nothing looked familiar. It wasn't a hospital either. Where the frag was he? **  
**

 

His processor was still booting up, but it was pinging him with information about new mods being added and new hardware needing to be integrated. A quick look over the information made Kup feel like he was going to purge his tank. His valve had been modded. Extensively. And his spike had been capped and locked. **  
**

 

"What did you mechs do ta meh?" Kup demanded, keeping an optic on the three mechs as they cautiously approached him. **  
**

 

"We are so sorry that we were not able to rescue you in time to prevent the mods, my Kup. Sparkember had it done before we could stop him." **  
**

 

Sparkember? Sparkember!

Suddenly, Kup's memories came flooding back, he could remember the attack in his apartment and being held by the glitched noblemech. **  
**

"Ya- Ya rescued meh? Why? Who are ya three?" **  
**

 

The three mechs look hurt. "Do you not remember me Kup? Or would calling you Pickup help?" **  
**

 

Pickup, he hadn't been called that in forever. Not since he got to Autoboot camp. So… **  
**

 

Wait. Three mechs? **  
**

 

"Trinity? Is that you?" **  
**

 

Reflector looked pleased, "Yes! I am so glad you remember us Kup! We never stopped thinking of you." **  
**

 

"I can't believe it. Trinity, how did even find me? That noblemech said no one knew where I was?" **  
**

 

"We tracked him through the bit of plating you broke off in your apartment Kup. We found out who it belonged to and got you free."

"Thank you for that. Wait. Why were you at my apartment?"

The three frames exchange shifty looks. "We saw you...on a magazine cover."

Oh Primus. They saw the Playbot he was in.

"Oh Primus. Ya saw that? I shoulda never gone, shoulda told Tradewind ta-"

"Who is Tradewind? And what does he have to do with you being in Playbot?"

Kup turned away ashamed, "He- I- I was smokin' a cy-gar and he caught meh. Said he'd tell the council 'bout my habit if'n I didn't go and pose."

One of the three frames placed an arm on his shoulders, "Don't blame yourself Kup. He should never have done that to you. I- We managed to get all the copies. All of them. No one needs to ever know. We even deleted the copies on their computers and all the photos of you."

Kup could hardly believe what he was hearing, "All of them? And the photos? How? Why?"

"For you, Kup. We could see how unhappy you were in those photos and knew you couldn't have done them voluntarily."

"T-thank ya. Where are we anyway?"

The mech gestures with one frame, "This is our home. We brought you here after we had the programming that was implanted in you was removed. You had me very worried."

Kup looked around at the mech's home, noting the very large berth and the two doors leading away. "Thank ya fer takin' care a meh. But I should probably let Headquarters know I'm okay, and find out who’s had mah cadets while I was gone."

"That won't be necessary, Kup. By now they have figured out what happened. Besides, you can't contact Cybertron from here without permission."

What?

"What do you mean 'contact Cybertron'? We're on Cybertron, and exactly whose permission would I need?"

The three frames of reflector shifted nervously, "I mean you are not on Cybertron, you are...you are on New Kaon. And you would require Lord Megatron's permission to contact Cybertron."

New Kaon?!

"You're 'Cons!? What the frag? Why did ya bring me here?" Kup stared at the three and realized who he was with, “Oh Primus! You’re Reflector!” 

"We rescued you! We love you so much Kup! We have loved only you since we were small and you were at the orphanage."

What? He was thinking that a lot this sol. **  
**

"So ya grabbed meh, dragged meh into enemy territory and are holdin’ me captive in yer room, all 'cause yah love meh?" **  
**

 

"Yes! Exactly!" **  
**

 

Kup groaned and shook his helm in dismay. **  
**

 

"Yer glitched. Glitched in the helm." **  
**

 

"Glitched for you, perhaps. We love you so much. Please, let us court you and prove it to you?" **  
**

 

Kup huffed a sigh, "Ain't like ah got much choice, i reckon. Yah ain't plannin' on letting meh go, do yah?" **  
**

 

The three framed mech shook his helms, "Never! We love you so much my Kup." **  
**

 

Kup sighed, "Great." **  
**

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

Several vorns had passed since peace had been declared between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Many Autobots had moved to New Kaon and many Decepticons had returned to Cybertron.

Prisoners of war had been exchanged and set free.

And now, Sergeant Kup was returning home at last. He had informed Autobot Headquarters and was working to regain his title and position after being AWOL for so long. They had been surprisingly understanding- it seemed many Autobots had been taken or left in other cross-faction romances.

So when the moment came, Kup walked proudly down the ramp onto Cybertronian metal for the first time in many decavorns. "Hurry up! We'll miss the transport if you keep going so slow!"

"Coming, Kup!"

Moments after Reflector had responded, a clamor of peds was heard behind him and a dozen small sparklings came stampeding out followed by their nine older siblings and their three papas. "Papa! Papa! Papa!" **  
**

It was good to be home. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 80's song Angel is a Centerfold. 
> 
> Originally posted on my old LJ account.


End file.
